


Pillowcase

by lemonpurins



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpurins/pseuds/lemonpurins
Summary: Sasuke thinks about someone. Narusasu/ oneshot poetry





	Pillowcase

It’s not my fault, right?

 

 _Naruto,_ he couldn’t do something like this to me, though.

 

Holding every remnant of himself that I could salvage in my hand, but not saying a word about missing him.

 

A shirt of his I kept locked away in a drawer to peer at on occasion.

 

The scent of his very being wrapped around one precious garment of cloth, how could something be so special to me?

 

It’s not special though, what am I saying?

 

A shirt of his I kept on my dresser to look at every time I came home.

 

The memory of him wearing this shirt and being happy, and being with him. Is it something I missed?

 

Why would I miss it?

 

A shirt of his I slept with to hold on the worst of nights.

 

But wasn’t every night the worst?

 

A shirt of his I used as a pillowcase to cry on.

 

How I wished it was him instead of an imposter that smelled of him.

 

And when we last clashed, I wished I could tell him I missed him. Instead, I go back to the empty place I can’t even call home now.

 

Now it smells like him no longer, and reeks of pity and self doubt.

 

It goes to hide now, that old pillowcase of mine, and I carry on. But I long for something I can’t have, or rather, I think that I can’t have.

 

On the darkest of nights, I wander to places of treachery.

 

Then I see a certain idiot that I longed for through a window.

 

And who would have thought,

 

That my shirt was used as a pillowcase too. 


End file.
